Customized printing on framing mattes, invitations, awards, and the like can be accomplished by a variety of means, such as, stamping, ink printing, foil stamping, serial printing, embossing, debossing, steel stamping, or letterpress printing. Typically, these operations involve individual print die physically contacting the print media. Custom print shops often charge for the task of changing out the print die to create customized text. This task is typically labor intensive and makes customized printing for small orders cost prohibitive.